Next Gen FF8
by Karumi
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are gone; but their kids jouney is about to begin.
1. "New Faces"

Next Gen FF8

Chapter One

"New Faces"

Author's note: FF8 is property of Squaresoft. I do not own the characters except all those invented by me. English is not my first language so there might be some misuse of verbs, etc…Please tell me if you any errors at all. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black haired young man made his way trough a dense forest; the sun was starting to rise but it was still dark enough and it was hard to see. The young man wore black leather pants, a gray shirt, a dark blue jacket, a pair of black boots and a strange looking watch on his left hand. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a strange sound coming from some bushes behind him; slowly he turned around as a small grinned shaped his lips. The bite bug appeared from the bushes and attacked the boy with its stinger. The boy easily dodged the attack and as he did he pushed a small button on his left watch and where the watch once was now stood a weapon. The weapon was wrapped around his left wrist like a bracelet, but attached to the bracelet was a sharp object that had the shape of a bird with razor wings and a razor beak. 

The young man pointed the weapon at the blue bug and shot it at it. The sharp razor beak flew towards the insect and then returned to its owner in less than three seconds. The bite bug's body fell to the ground without its head. The boy smiled satisfactorily as his weapon turned back into a inoffensive watch; he didn't noticed as another bite bug flew silently towards him and prepared its stinger to attack.

RYON LOOKOUT!!! A voice yelled from behind the bite bug that was about to attack the boy called Ryon. A girl who also had black hair appeared from behind the bushes. She wore a pair of black jeans with a blue belt, a sleeveless dark blue shirt, a light blue overall that reached her waist, a pair of black boots and another belt that went across her chest and held a weapon… a gunblade. The girl quickly pulled out her gunblade and slashed at the bite bug killing it. The girl looked at the dead bite bug as she placed her gunblade back on its place.

"ASHIKA!!! What the hell do you think your doing?" Ryon yelled at the newcomer. Ashika turned her head slightly annoyed.

"Well from the looks of it I though I was helping you."

"I didn't need your help, Ashika; I can take care of myself" said Ryon as he started to walk away.

"Your Welcome; what are big sisters for."

Ryon stopped his march, turned around and walked straight for Ashika pointing his left finger at her.

"Your not my big sister Ashika"

"Well, I am older than you "Ashika reply as she turned her head." 

Yeah; by less than a minute."

"Hey, older is older" Ashika said with a small grin on her face; as if they have had this very same conversation many times before.

"Whatever" Ryon threw his arms up in the air as he said it. Ashika was thinking of a reply when they both heard a bell ringing a soft melody far away in the distance.

"The Garden" both reply at the same time; "We are **sooo** late".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis Trepe was making her usual rounds around Balamb Garden; as headmaster of Garden it wasn't only her responsibility, but also something she enjoyed to do. She walked out of the quad and headed toward the elevators, apparently deep in though; but her toughs were quickly disrupted by a couple of voices.

"This is all your fault Ashika; Professor Dincht is probably gonna give us a week of detention; its the third time we've been late this week." Ryon said as he ran trough Garden's main hall.

"No Ryon, it's the third time **you've** been late this week." Ashika replied as she ran behind him. Obviously annoyed, the remark only made Ryon run faster, so he didn't notice Headmaster Trepe waiting at the top of the stairs and he almost bumped into her; but Ryon had quick reflexes and managed to stop just in the nick of time.

"Headmaster…" Ryon felt as the embarrassment grew up inside of him as both himself and Ashika saluted Quistis.

"We're sorry Headmaster Trepe…" Ashika said. "We overslept".

"Outside Garden?" Quistis asked; knowing that she had caught them red-handed.

__

"Whoops" was the first though that enter Ashika's head. But Ashika was ingenuous, unlike her twin brother who acted more on instinct; she knew that the best way to get out of this was to tell the truth.

"We're really sorry Headmaster Trepe; Ryon and I were just training a little before class and we just sort of lost track of time."

Quistis uncrossed her arms and relaxed her body. "You know your not supposed to leave the Garden without teacher supervision especially not to train."

"But Headmaster" Ryon interrupted "We're SeeD's now; doesn't that apply to a few privileges." As Ryon made his point he looked at Quistis with his hazel eyes; and Quistis lost her way of though for a moment.

__

"Those eyes; its like **he's** still around." Quistis quickly came back to her reality.

"No your not; at least not until the ceremony this evening." Quistis took a deep breath; "Listen; just head to your classes and I'll see you this evening; I'll let your professor pick out your punishment for being late; your dismissed." Ashika and Ryon both saluted Quistis once again and enter the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell Dincht looked over his class; he knew that this was their last time together and two of his students were missing.

"Has anybody seen Ryon or Ashika?" Zell asked as he looked at his rollbook.

"No sir." Answered a blond hared seventeen year old that was leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

"Thank You, Mr. Draken; now please take your seat."

"Well…" Zell said his mind made up. "I think I'll just will start without them then."

He had just finished the sentence when Ryon and Ashika enter the classroom.

"Sorry Mr. Dincht; it won't happen again." Said Ryon with an apologetic look on his face.

"Of course it won't Mr. Leonhart; this is your last day after all." The entire class erupted in laughter and Ryon got visibly mad; but he wasn't about to get himself in trouble, especially not on his last day. Ashika ignored the professor's comment and left Ryon to defend himself as she sat down near the front. Ryon just shook the comment off as he walked to his seat in the back.

"As you all know; all students that passed yesterday's SeeD field exam; this is your last class here at Garden. I want to congratulate all who passed the exam and remind you that even if you are SeeDs you can always count on me; all SeeD's dismissed."

Ryon was the first to stand up and leave the classroom, followed by a couple of other students and his sister Ashika.

__

"Tonight; tonight I'll now." Ashika though as she walked to the elevator where her brother was waiting.

"Hey Leonheart!"

Both Ryon and Ashika turned their heads to see who was calling. Ryon's smile quickly turned into a frown as a name popped into his head.

__

"Draken"

"Hey there Kalek" Ashika responded with a smile on her face as she put her hand on her hip.

Kalek was wearing his SeeD outfit; a dark red shirt, black leather pants and a grey jacket. The jacket had a red design on its right arm that looked like fire; he also wore a strange earring on his left ear, that Asika though it looked like a weird shape A. Kalek walked up to Ashika, took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hello Ash; how are you doing this fine morning."

__

"Ash…" that's what he always called her; ever since they were twelve and just starting at Garden. Ashika looked up to meet Kalek's blue eyes with her hazel ones; but suddenly left cloud nine as someone pushed her.

"Get the **hell **away from my sister Draken." Half yelled Ryon as he came in between Kalek and Ashika.

"Hey man, what's your problem" said Kalek as he regained his balance.

"Yeah Ryon what's **your** problem." Ryon stood beside Ashika.

"**He's** my problem"

"Well; you'll just have to get used to **this** problem Leonheart, because I'm not going anywhere; I don't even know how you manage to become a SeeD." 

"What did you said?!" yelled Ryon.

"Both of you** stop it! **you're acting like children; c'mon you don't want to get expelled just before the ceremony do you?" said Ashika as she stood between the two teenagers.

"Sorry Ash, its just that…never mind. Look…" said Kalek as he turned to look at Ashika."…I have to get ready for the ceremony tonight, see you there?"

"Absolutely." replied Ashika. "Bye" Ashika waved as Kelek got on the elevator.

"What was **that** all about Ryon? 

"I…I don't know; he just gets on my nerves I guess."

"One of this days Ryon your gonna have to tell me a better reason than that; c'mon we got to get ready for tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashika smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a sleeveless pink-redish dress at knee length. The dress was a perfect fit from her shoulders to her waist and below her waist it was a little loose. 

__

"Perfect" she though as she put the finishing touches to her hair. She had parted it by the middle and held it in place with a silver flower hairpin. She took one last look at herself before she heard a knock on the door.

"Ashika; I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Garden's ballroom was full of people when Ashika showed up. They were playing the most popular music, a techno pop sound that Ashika didn't really enjoy. After a quick look of her surroundings she spotted her brother dancing with her friend Kayla and Headmaster Trepe talking with Professor Dincht. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Ash, looking good tonight." Ashika turned around to see Kalek starring at her.

"Kalek; why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm not a big fan of this new type music; I prefer classics."

"Yeah, me too"

"…but since this is all they're playing, would you like to dance?" Kalek asked as he offered his hand to Ashika.

"It'll be my pleasure" answered Ashika as she took Kaleks hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of the fast techno music, the music suddenly stopped and so did everybody who was dancing.

"HEY, what's going on?"

"Why they stopped the music?"

A voice-echoed trough the teenage angst filled room.

"And now for a change of pace, here's a classic especially for all those couples out there."

A soft melody started to play at Balamb Garden's ballroom.

"Hey, I know this song!" said Ashika in surprise to Kalek. "I remember my mom singing it to me before going to sleep."

"Do you have many memories of your mother Ash?" asked Kalek as they started to slow dance.

"Not really; I remember this song and a handful of some other stuff and that's about it."

__

"You never sang my songs

on this stage, on my own."

"Me too, I have very few memories of my mother and I never met my father, the only thing I have left is this earring she left me."

__

"You never said my words

wishing they would be heard"

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you what that earring meant?"

__

"I saw you smiling at me 

was it real or just my fantasy"

"I really don't know" said Kalek as he touch his weird shape earring. " I only remember my mother saying; _your father would have wanted you to wear it_." 

__

"your always be there in the corner

of this tiny little bar"

"Were alike in many ways, Kalek. Haven't you noticed?" said Ashika as she rested her head on Kalek's chest.

__

"my last night here for you

same old songs, just once more"

"Yes; we're alike in many ways." Said Kalek as he took her chin and raised her head to look at her face.

__

"my last night here with you

maybe yes, maybe no."

Kalek pushed Ashika closer to him as he embraced her with both arms.

__

"I kindly lighted your way

how you shyly placed your eyes on me."

Asika put her arms around Kalek's neck and looked at him.

__

"did you ever know

that I had mine on you"

They kissed for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis enter her office; she was tired beyond tired. The ceremony had finished at 2:15 in the morning and she was the last one to leave. She now had 16 new SeeDs under her command. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

__

"Now who could possibly be at this hour?"

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. "Ashika?; is something wrong?, are you alright? Quistis asked; her annoyance quickly replaced by concern.

"Yes Headmaster I'm alright."

"Then why are you here; its 2:30 in the morning." Quistis said as she sat down at her desk.

Ashika sat down in the chair in front of Quistis desk.

"I'm here to talk about my father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: This is a story I've been thinking about for the past months, hope you like it because its only the beginning. The "Ash" thing is purely coincidental. 

-Ryon is pronounced like Orion, but without the O.

-Ashika is pronounced á-she-ká (spanish pronunciation).

-Kalek also spanish pronunciation; ká-lék.


	2. "Answers"

Next Gen FF8

Chapter 2

"Answers"

Author's note: Final Fantasy 8 and all its characters are property of Squaresoft. Except those invented by me. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you want to talk about your father?" Quistis asked to the young SeeD sitting before her. "Its 2:30 in the morning; can't it wait Ashika.?"

"Yes, but you made me a promise and I've come to collect."

"What?, what promise?"

Ashika rested her head on the chair and closed her eyes. She knew Quistis wouldn't remember, why would she; it was after all a long time ago. "You don't remember do you?"

"No; honestly I have no idea what are you talking about."

Ashika took a deep breath just because she was sleepy too; but she had been waiting for this day for too long and she was not going anywhere until she heard the truth. 

"Five years ago when I was just starting at Garden one of the older students came to me and started insulting me and my brother. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I do remember him saying something about my father; something negative. You saw what was going on and quickly interfered; after the older student left I asked you what did he meant by that and you told that I was to young and that you would tell me once I became a SeeD." Ashika took another deep breath.

"Well here I am; I'm a SeeD now and I want to know the truth."

Quistis sigh as she put her hands on her face. _"I completely forgot, how could've I; I just told her that to calm her down." _Ashika looked over as Quistis struggle with her thoughts. "I'm tired of being kept away in the dark; I'm not a child anymore. All I've got left from them are pictures, faint memories, the weapons and Ryon."

__

"She'll find out sooner or later, but its not my job to tell her; DAMN! you Laguna; you really haven't changed." Quistis looked at her watch; 2:50am; this was going to be a long night. "What do you want to know, Ms. Leonhart?" 

"Everything; starting with how my father got his good reputation and suddenly lost it."

"Have you heard about the sorceresses, Edea and Ultimicia?"

"Yes; it's like a legend among Garden students; that sorceress Ultimicia wanted to control time or something and that a group of SeeDs stopped her."

"Well; that's no legend, it really happen 21 years ago and the group of SeeD's were Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and myself."

"Then why all the secrecy; why keep it a legend instead of "going down in history", as they say."

Quistis stood up from her chair and walked up to her window. She could see the town far away. "I really don't know. Fear maybe; fear that history would repeat itself."

Ashika looked over, wondering what Quistis was thinking. _"It's now or never"_

"Where's my father Quistis?" The words came out with the pain and anger of years of not knowing; years of being lied too. Ashika looked at Quisti's back feeling like a deep burden had just been lifted from her shoulders. Quistis slowly turned around with a readless look on her face. Slowly Quistis walked towards where Ashika was sitting and kneel down to meet her gaze.

"Oh, sweetie; if I knew I'd tell you."

"Wha…what do you mean" 

Quistis looked at the girl's puzzled expression. "5 years after you and Ryon were born; Deling started threatening Garden with a war. Claiming that the former President's death was SeeD's fault; even though that guy was a dictator and provoked his own death. Squall as commander was summon to attend a negotiations meeting at Deling; Rinoa didn't want him to go alone so she went with him, but…" Quistis stammered as she pushed away the tears.

Ashika stare at Quistis for a moment wanting to ask her to go on, but she didn't; she just let her take her time.

"…but…but…they never made it to Deling; they just vanished."

Ashika remained sited on the chair as she swallowed her newfound knowledge. She hadn't blinked she just starred at the tearful Quistis; yet Quistis knew she wasn't looking at her at all.

"No…I won't…I won't accept this; after all these years, after, after… this can't be the answer; it…it just isn't fair."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryon stared at the ceiling of his dorm room. It was 3:27 in the morning yet he wasn't a bit sleepy; his roommate's snores didn't help either. 

"Stupid insomnia." He got out of bed and searched for something under it. He took out a silver square case that had his initials on it. He unlocked the safety locks and look at the weapon inside. A blaster edge; his blaster edge. He remembered when he and Ashika found both weapons, the blaster and the gunblade, hidden were their grandfather had told them not to go. And how soon after a discussion took place on who will keep each weapon; he couldn't recollect the exact conversation, he was ten at the time, but in the end Ashika had kept the gunblade and he the blaster edge. He didn't like at first, he though it looked like a girl's weapon; so when he started attending Garden he had it modified; giving it a deadly look and changing the weapon from stun to kill. Now he wouldn't change it for the world. 

Ryon closed the case, put it under his bed again and went back to bed. He started to doze off when someone suddenly opened the door.

"RYON! RYON!"

"A…Ashika; what the heck are you doing here? It's 3:30 in the morning"

"I'll explain on the way; just get dress, I'll wait for you on the front gate."

"Wha…why; were are we going?"

"Esthar."


	3. "Nightmares and Family"

Next Gen FF8

Chapter 3

"Nightmares and Family"

By: Kara

Author's Note: Final Fantasy 8 is property of Squaresoft. English is not my first language; so be kind if you see any spelling errors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryon slowly opened his eyes and to find a gray sky above him. He calmly stood up as he looked around. Apparently he had woken up in some type of field; a flower field. He walked through the flower field in search of something familiar.

__

"Where am I; how did I get here?"

He walked a few more steps then suddenly stopped when he saw a human figure far away. It was a woman and she was wearing a strange blue overcoat that look like Ashika's; but hers almost touch the floor. He tried to look at her face, but no matter how hard he tried it was as if there was nothing there.

"Excuse me; could you please tell me what place this is?"

The woman only stood there. "Umm, hello can you hear me?" The woman didn't even flinched.

__

"Beware…"

"What?!…who said that? Ryon quickly turned around to look behind him. There was nobody there. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"** he yelled out of frustration.

__

"Beware Ryon…" 

"That voice again; in…inside my head." Ryon stared at the strange woman a few steps in front of him. Somehow her presence made him feel safe. "Who are you?"

__

"she's coming…she's coming for you."

***

Ryon woke up covered in sweat; he looked beside him as he tried to catch his breath. There beside him was Ashika sleeping; he looked at a clock on the wall, 4:30 am. The train for Esthar would arrive in half an hour.

"It was just a nightmare." Ryon took a handkerchief from his pocket a cleaned the sweat from his face. _"It's the fourth one this month; maybe I should tell Ashika." _Ryon searched his pocket for some spare change to use on the soda machine. The nightmares had begun roughly a year ago. They always evolved around magic or time; but this was the first time a person had appeared in one of them. They were also becoming more frequent. Ryon opened the can and took a sip. _"What is wrong with me?" _Ryon walked back to where his sister was sleeping and sat down. _"I'll tell her, I'll tell her on the train."_

***

Zell Dincht opened the door to Quisti's office at Balamb Garden. 

"You're late Zell" Quistis said over the mountain of papers on top of her desk.

"Sorry Quistis but I got hungry in the way." Zell said as he went to help her. "This are all new student applications?"

"Yes; Garden couldn't be more popular apparently every single teenager wants to study here." Quistis said as she put on her glasses.

"And that's a good thing right?" asked Zell as he picked up one of the applications.

"A very good thing." Quistis responded. Quistis took off her glasses and put down the paper she was holding. "Ashika Leonhart came to talk to me." She said looking over at Zell who appeared to be reading something very interesting. But he quickly pushed the paper aside when he heard Quistis.

"She did? What did she want to talk about?"

"Squall" said Quistis as she turned her head to stare at the mountain of papers.

"I guess it was only a matter of time; what did you tell here?" said Zell as he put his right hand on Quistis left shoulder.

"I told her the truth; I had no reason to lie to her. Besides she's a SeeD now." 

"Did you tell her about her mother; about Rinoa being a sorceress?" Zell asked.

Quistis nodded. "No; I had no reason to tell her that. Remember that the sorceress passes on her powers before she dies; we don't know if Rinoa is dead."

"But we don't know if she's alive either." Replied Zell.

__

"He's right; and if Rinoa is dead then who did she pass her powers on too." Quistis quickly pushed the though aside. "Anyway returning to Ashika, I hope I did the right thing by telling her."

"You did the right thing Quistis. If she had asked me I probably would have avoid the subject." Zell reassured Quistis as he returned to read the application in his hand.

"Thank you Zell, I really don't know what I would do without you." Said Quistis returning to the paperwork.

"Umm; Quistis?" Zell said starring at the piece of paper in his possesion.

"Yes?" Quistis answered.

"You'll never believe who's transferring to Balamb Garden."

***

Ashika put her things on top of the table in the SeeD room and sat on the couch that was there. Ryon opened the silver case that held his blaster edge, pushed a hidden button, watched as the weapon turned into some kind of bracelet and put it on his arm; since he only kept the weapon in its case when he slept.

"Isn't it great that grandpa open a train route from here to Esthar; if he hadn't we would have had to take an airship and I always get sick on those." Said Ashika.

"I don't care. Look, you wake me up in the middle of the night telling me we have to go back home; but you still haven't told me why."

Ashika dropped her gaze to the floor and the mood of the room changed drastically.

"I…" she staggered "I asked Quistis about mom and dad."

Ryon put his fingers on top of his eyelids. He couldn't believe it.

"Ashika you promised me you would stop this. Don't you think its time to let it go?"

"**NO**! I hate this! I hate being ignored and being lied too." Ashika looked at her brother with determination on her face. Ryon knew this was a fight he would never win.

"Okay; we'll go back home to see grandpa; **but**… will only be there for two days tops; deal?" as he offered his right hand.

"Deal."

***

Ryon and Ashika opened the doors to Laguna's office without even knocking. Laguna looked up to see who had just come in and curiosity was replaced with joy when he saw his grandchildren.

"Ryon, Ashika! It's so good to see you; why didn't you call?" said Laguna as he hugged his grandchildren.

"Sorry Grandpa, but we were kind of in a hurry." answered Ashika. "We need to talk to you about something."

"Actually" Ryon interrupted. "**She** has to talk to you about something; I'm just along for the ride." He said as he sat in Laguna's chair. Laguna looked at his granddaughter curiously.

"What could be so important that you wouldn't tell me you were coming?" he asked her.

Ashika looked over at Ryon who was also looking at her; then she looked up at her grandfather determined to find answers.

***

Ryon and Ashika stood in front of Laguna's office and waited for permission to go in. They were leaving in an hour, but wanted to say goodbye before they left. Ashika sat on the floor and started to play with the ring on her finger. _"It's over…"_ she thought. Sadly Ashika found out that Laguna knew the same as Quistis; which was pretty much nothing. Ryon apparently couldn't care any less so the night before she decided to give up.

"You shouldn't give up" said a soft voice in front of her. Ashika looked up.

"Aunt Ellone!" Ashika exclaimed as she stood up and hugged Ellone.

"My how you've grown; both of you." Ryon went over to say hi. "Laguna called me and told me you stopped by, so I came to see you before you left. It's been almost 6 years after all. So, how long has he kept you waiting?"

"We've only been here for five minutes, but the train leaves in an hour." Like on cue the door to Laguna's office open and a secretary told they could go in. Ryon apologize and hugged Ellone before going inside. Ashika walked over to Ellone.

"I promised to call."

"Ashika…" Ellone interrupted. "Remember what I told you; never give up. No matter how hard the road may be, I know you'll make it." Ashika looked at her aunt and smiled. "Thank you; I really needed that." And with she enter Laguna's office and closed the door. Inside the office Ashika walked over to where Ryon was talking with Laguna. 

"What are you talking about?" she interrupted.

"Oh, just about how proud I am that you both are SeeD's now." Answered Laguna. 

"Well." said Ryon " I think it's time to say goodbye now so…" but before he could go on Ryon was interrupted by the secretary's voice over the intercom.

"Excuse me, Mr. President you have a phone call."

"Tell them I'll call them back as soon as I can." Replied Laguna.

"I've already tried that sir. I'ts Headmaster Trepe from Balamb Garden; she says its an emergency." Laguna looked at his grandchildren for any signs of guilt on their faces, then walked over to answer the phone. Ashika started thinking up an apology when she saw Laguna's face go completely pale as he dropped the phone and sat on his chair. Both Ashika and Ryon ran to their grandfather.

"Grandfather?!" both said in unison.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashika obviously concerned.

Laguna starred blankly at his desk. "A…" 

Ryon couldn't take it anymore. "A WHAT?"

Laguna looked over at both of them. "A new sorceress has surfaced." 

***

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, but classes have started and I have a very busy schedule. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll be more inspired to finish. I **will** finish; I have the entire story played in my head. Just that it might take longer.


End file.
